


Everybody Gets What They Deserve

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark, Dark Winteriron, Extremis Tony Stark, M/M, Murder, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Steve is a straight up dick, Steve is the real villain here, bit of an armor kink, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony Stark and James Barnes decide to take karma into their own hands
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Everybody Gets What They Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/pseuds/journeythroughtherain) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> Based on Jo's prompt **Dark Winteriron**

Tony Stark spreads holographic plans across the kitchen table. “So, this is what we’ll have to do to get there. What do you think?”

“And this is the best thing to do? You’re not afraid you’ll get caught?” His boyfriend and partner in crime asks.

“Who’s going to believe that Tony Stark, world famous philanthropist, would have any interest in killing the American Patriot?” Tony smiles sweetly. “Besides, I can cover my tracks super well.” The blue extremis glows behind his eyes. “No one will ever know I was there.”

“Then let’s take a look.” James grins. He loves how powerful his boyfriend is. It sure does make the sexy times more fun. He looks over the map, checking every corner and building view. “If you take the route along Maxus St instead of Pine, you’ll have less of a chance to hit any cameras.”

“Wait.” Tony pouts. “You’re not coming with? I guess I can get Rhodey.”

Like hell is Tony going to take anyone but him! “No, there’s no point in any suspect going to Rhodes. He has a wife and kids to care for.”

“Pepper can take care of herself; you know.” Tony defends his thinking, then reconsiders. “But she would probably kill me if anything happened to my Platypus.”

“Exactly. So, you have to take me. And I will gladly help you get back at that self-righteous sonovabitch.”

A dangerous smile flits across Tony’s face. “To make it worse for him, here’s my plan. You step out of the shadows first. Make him think you’ve ‘come home.’ Doesn’t realize what he was doing was more mind fucking than anything I’ve ever done to you.”

“And that’s why I left him to rot, my love.” James kisses him. “You may have loose morals, but you never made me want to be something I’m not. You helped me feel comfortable with everything that I am and was. Rogers just can’t see that I’ll never be the man he wants me to be. And he betrayed you. You never betray a teammate. Never.”

“So, we’re going to do it?”

“Of course.”

That deadly smile returns, and James is turned on. He’s going to drag Tony away for some fun after this briefing. Tony, reading his mind, gives him a wink.

“So, I hacked SHIELD’s databases. Rogers is on a mission. He’ll be back a day early. The only ones who know that are Romanov and Fury. We’ll pounce then.”

“Sounds good. Want to have sex now?”

“Have I ever said no?” Tony queries.

Shaking his head, James clears the hologram and crooks his finger towards himself. “Nope. But I will never not ask, my love.”

It is a good thing that no one else is home because Tony and James would have gotten reprimanded for having sex at the kitchen table.

+++++++++

James and Tony wait in the shadows as Steve Rogers walks in the front door of his apartment, whistling. He strips down and hops in the shower. When he returns from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, James steps out of the shadows.

“Bucky! You’re here!” His face lights up. “You finally came home!”  
  


“My name is James.” James replies neutrally. “And this was not and never will be home. I just came to tell you that you are a horrible human being.”

Rogers’ eyes widen as Tony seems to materialize off the wall. “Hi fuckface, remember me?” Tony asks.

“Bucky! Is… Does Tony have control of you? It’s ok! You can snap out of it. I’m with you til the end of the line!” Rogers sputters.

James tilts his head. “If having control of me means that he accepts me for whoever I choose to be, then yes, he’s got me under his pinky. But tell me, which is more manipulative to you? 1.) Being ok with a person no matter what they choose to be. Or 2.) Trying to make someone something that they were before a traumatizing load of events? I’ll let you choose.”

“Tony, what is he talking about? What have you been telling him? Bucky, I love you and I know this isn’t you.”

“The fact that you won’t call me James like I have asked many times is proof of your trying to control me.” James snarls. “Leave Tony out of this. Actually, let’s bring him in for a second. What you did to him was despicable, yet you think you can lecture people on morality? Get the fuck outta here, you hypocrite!” He waves his hand at the wall. “Leaving him out to dry when you _know_ HYDRA wanted their claws on him. Well, they _did_ get their claws on him and almost broke him, had I not been on a mission to destroy HYDRA bases at the time. Tony, babe, show him what they did to you.”

Tony’s eyes flash blue, and Rogers’ eyes widen in fear. “I am going to kill you now.” Tony states. “And your death will never be avenged. Think about it. I control all media now. We will never have been here. No one knows you’re home but Fury and backstabbing Romanov. They won’t find you for a week. No one can pin the blame on us; James and I are in Hawaii. There’s feed of us right now.”

“Why are you doing this?” Rogers’ voice sounds small.

“Because I want to. Do I need another reason?” Tony shrugs. With a snap of his fingers, his armor slithers out around him, reminding James of times Tony fucked him with the armor on.

He palms himself through his pants and calls out. “Hey doll. Can we use that armor when we get home?”

“You know it.” Tony winks at him. In a quick movement, he snaps Rogers’ neck. Before the murdered man even reaches the floor, Tony is out the window holding James. They reach Hawaii in record time as Tony gets rid of any and all evidence with his mind.

As they lay in bed after a long and joyous night of sex, James cups Tony’s face. “I love you, doll. I don’t believe I said that yet today. And I’m proud of you for finally facing your fear and getting Rogers back.”

“I love you, too, James.” Tony nuzzles closely to him. 


End file.
